earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Don Hall
History Don Hall: 1991 - 2007 Don is the youngest son of Irwin and Rae Hall, preceded shortly by his identical twin brother Henry. While his older twin was born healthy, Don was extremely malnourished and under developed at birth. This led to Don suffering from a frail constitution growing up and a number of associated conditions such as asthma and a compromised immune system. Still, despite the burden that his condition placed on his family financially, Don was a very loved child. His parents, twin brother, and older brother Carter all worked together to care for Don. As a result of his medical needs, Don would usually spend winter months being home-schooled, but Don didn't mind this. He always felt public schooling had held him back and Don enjoyed spending the days reading and learning as much as possible about the world around him. Of course, Don’s relationship with public school was further complicated by the presence of bullies who felt Don was an easy target. Of course, the joke was on them as neither Carter nor Hank were the pacifist that their little brother was. When Hank and Don were twelve, their father was shot and killed in a robbery while locking up his bar in downtown Midway City. The Police had failed to find the culprit, leading their mother to sell the family bar to hire a private detective. When that guy failed to find anything, suddenly Don’s mother lacked the means to afford Don’s medication. Rae was forced to work around the clock and this put the stress of caring for his brothers on Carter, who passed the burden onto Hank in order to spend his time attempting to find their father’s killer and later to spend his time with the new uptown redhead he had suddenly become so fascinated with. When Don was fourteen, Carter ran away with his new girlfriend and Don had assumed that would be the last they would ever see of him. Don was not upset by this and instead hoped his brother would find happiness. But one day, Don discovered Carter had left Hank a way to contact him if Don’s condition turned sour and Hank was using this phone to betray his brother…Oracle Files: Don Hall (1/2) Dove: 2007 - 2013 After eavesdropping on Hank's plans to betray Carter to a criminal gang, Don watched where Hank hid the phone and when Hank went to the pharmacy to get a refill, Don made a phone call to Carter. Don was surprised that Carter still wanted to come out, telling Don not to worry about the ambush, assuring Don that he would "figure something out" and this led to Hank and Don learning Carter was in fact, Hawkboy. But this did not excuse his abandonment in Hank's eyes and Hank angrily exiling Carter from their home, despite Don's protests. No sooner had Carter left than some of Hank's crew showed up at the Hall house, having somehow escaped Hawkgirl and the police; and looking for answers. When a gun was pulled on Hank, Don jumped in and a still quiet fell over the room. Hawk and Dove were born as the new avatars of the Lords of Balance. The gang should have taken their chances with Hawkgirl... As Hawk and Dove, Hank and Don would go on to repair their relationship with Carter, become Titans, and even members of the restored Justice League. More importantly for Don, the infusion of magical power had cured his ailments, making him healthy and athletic, and taking some pressure off Hank, even though he remained considerably protective of Don. In 2013, the alien empire known as the Reach showed up and offered Earth their aid. Hank believed the Lantern Corps' warnings about the Reach, but Don felt they deserved a chance. As Dove, Don accompanied a delegation to the mothership as part of their security detail. The delegation returned professing the Reach as saviors, but Dove did not. Within hours, Dove sent a message to the Watchtower claiming he had chosen to stay with the Reach, but Hank knew something was amiss. He tried to put together a team, but ARGUS forbid hostile action. A week later, Hank awoke with a jolt, sensing Don's painful death. Months later, after hard evidence had been gained and the Justice League went to war with the aliens, Hank and the new Dove (Dawn Granger) would find Don's dissected and preserved remains in a lab on the mothership. Hank collected them all and later buried his brother on Earth, next to their father.Oracle Files: Don Hall (2/2) Threat Assessment Powers * Magical Transformation into Avatar of Peace * Enhanced Physique and Supernatural Senses * Near-Perfect Agility * Wingless Self-Levitation * Touch of Tranquility and Life * Protective Holy Aura * Innate Ability to Sense a Being's Motivation Trivia and Notes Trivia * Dove joined the Justice League in 2010 nominated by Green Arrow. His number was later given to Dawn Granger in 2013. * Don began dating Lilith Clay. The two had been incredibly close friends before their feelings turned romantic which only accelerated the rate at which their relationship progressed. When the Reach came to Earth, Lilith and Don disagreed extensively as to the aliens' motives. Lilith has never forgiven herself for not stopping Don getting on that ship.Network Files: Lilith Clay 1 Notes * His relationship with Lilith Clay is a nod to Pre-''Crisis'' continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Don Hall * Character Gallery: Don Hall Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Third Generation Titans Category:Lords of Balance Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:African Americans Category:Americans Category:Managers Category:Bartenders Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Hall Family Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Flight Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality